


Nightmare

by DarkSaori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Nightmare, Rape, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: — Você só sabe perguntar. — o seu tom de voz era ríspido e sua mão me apertou mais fortemente. — Garotos lindos como você são melhores de boca calada, sabia? — e então, as coisas mais absurdas cruzaram a minha mente. Não havia espaço para dúvidas. Ele iria me estuprar ou me matar, talvez as duas coisas. Aquele dia estava pior do que eu imaginava.





	1. I don't know you, don't trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, como vão? Hoje eu trouxe uma Stucky para vocês, espero que gostem e que comentem se quiserem! Jamais pensei que escreveria uma Stucky assim, confesso, mas aguardo o feedback, se divirtam e tenham uma ótima leitura!  
> Eu acho que vai ter um segundo capítulo, então aguardem, sim?
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Não sabia exatamente há quanto tempo estava perdido naquela floresta. Eu havia entrado de férias no trabalho e por ser muito curioso, acabei andando demais e me perdendo do ponto inicial em que estava antes. A casa onde havia me hospedado ficava um pouco longe dali, não sei porque diabos tive a ideia estúpida de passear por onde não conhecia. Estava na cara que iria me ferrar, além da alergia aos mosquitos já estar me matando.  
A noite despontava no céu e a lanterna que eu segurava dava sinais de que iria pifar. Não! Aquilo não podia ser sério. Era muita falta de sorte. Somado a isso, os barulhos estranhos que se fizeram presentes pioraram tudo, deixando-me com medo e sem saber o que fazer.  
— Droga, o que eu faço? — indaguei a mim mesmo, vendo a lanterna apagando-se e batendo com a mesma em minha perna, desesperado. Tinha que fazê-la funcionar ou o breu me engoliria e eu não responderia por mim e meus atos escandalizados, pois nunca havia gostado de escuro, era um tremendo trauma de infância.  
— Não adianta reclamar, loirinho. — ouvi uma voz grossa e séria me dizer, deixando-me ainda mais assustado. Não havia ninguém ali, de onde ela havia surgido?  
— Quem é você? — indaguei. Sabia que a chance de ser respondido era quase nula, mas não resisti. O meu medo ameaçava me enlouquecer aos poucos.  
Diante de tamanho escuro minha mente deu-se conta rapidamente de que eu corria um sério risco ali e minhas mãos começaram a tremer, o suor escorrendo da minha testa de forma incômoda, meus olhos arregalando-se imediatamente. Eu jurava que não havia ninguém ali, quem era aquele homem? Sim, era um homem, a voz grossa jamais me enganaria. Era suave e sedutora, quase convidando-me para algo proibido.  
— Sou o seu pior pesadelo. — a mescla de mistério e divertimento naquela frase dita por ele arrepiou todos os poucos pelos do meu corpo.  
O meu coração acelerou-se no mesmo segundo e a minha voz morreu; a lanterna escorregou dos meus dedos e caiu no mato, fazendo com que a escuridão me engolisse mais do que antes. O que seria de mim? Não conseguiria gritar por socorro nem se quisesse, a minha voz estava travada e certamente ninguém sairia uma hora daquelas para ver quem era o doido que estava gritando.  
— Q-Quem é você? Apareça! — gritei após algum tempo com um esforço tremendo, sofrendo por antecipação e pensando o pior.  
Senti um vento esquisito vir em minha direção e em seguida, a figura negra de um homem apareceu diante dos meus olhos. Gritei algo ininteligível e na mesma hora senti a sua mão vir de encontro à minha garganta, que se encontrava seca e reprimindo mais gritos.  
— Você não queria que eu aparecesse? Estou aqui. — disse sério enquanto me segurava com força mediana. Sem vergonha alguma ofeguei e me debati feito louco, pois a sua mão era gelada e forte. Nunca havia passado por uma situação como aquela, por isso me sentia travado e temeroso, mesmo o meu corpo sendo forte e bem trabalhado, experiente em artes marciais.  
— Q-Quem... — sim, eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta, meus olhos estavam arregalados, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou então um sonho muito real. Eu estava muito confuso e não sabia o que pensar ou o que estava sentindo, sequer sabia o que aconteceria a seguir e por um momento aquela foi mais uma coisa com a qual tive que me preocupar. E eu odiava preocupações. Senti um frio subir pela minha espinha, começando a me amedrontar mais ainda. Eu não podia ver o seu rosto, nem sentir a sua respiração, mas algo dentro de mim implorava para que eu me mantivesse firme apesar do coração bater muito acelerado.  
— Você só sabe perguntar. — o seu tom de voz era ríspido e a sua mão me apertou mais fortemente. — Garotos lindos como você são melhores de boca calada, sabia? — e então, as coisas mais absurdas cruzaram a minha mente. Não havia espaço para dúvidas. Ele iria me estuprar ou me matar, talvez as duas coisas. Aquele dia estava pior do que eu imaginava.  
Eu ia arriscar falar alguma coisa, mas ele tocou em um ponto da minha garganta que me fez tossir e sentir falta de ar.  
— Eu me chamo Bucky e estava por aqui fumando um baseado, até que te escutei e curioso como sou, vim ver do que se tratava. — pelo jeito que falava, notei que parecia sorrir. Que tipo de pessoa era aquela? Aquilo só podia ser uma bizarrice da qual eu não sairia vivo com toda a certeza.  
— P-Por favor, me solta... — indaguei assim que o senti afrouxar o aperto em meu pescoço. — Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu... Eu nem te conheço! Por favor, me solta... Eu quero ir embora, me deixa ir... — eu sempre fui um encrenqueiro, mas certamente não começaria uma briga no meio do mato, ainda mais não enxergando um palmo à minha frente.  
— Você quer ir embora? Oh não, fique! Fique e me faça companhia. Hum? — seu modo de falar era calmo e persuasivo, parecia que ele estava se divertindo às minhas custas e aquilo estava acabando comigo. Como alguém conseguia alternar o seu modo de falar tão rápido como ele? E quem poderia passar uma noite no meio daquele lugar de forma despreocupada? Será que eu já estava finalmente enlouquecendo?  
— Sim, eu quero ir embora, eu nem te conheço, não confio em você. — a minha inocência de anos resolveu dar às caras e eu estava me odiando a cada segundo por aquilo. Era incrível como eu podia ser valente em alguns momentos e em outros temer mais pela minha vida do que qualquer outra coisa. Chegava a ser quase patético. E cômico. Eu deveria ter ficado no quente da minha casa.  
— Eu já te disse quem eu sou. Por que não relaxa? — disse simples e logo me arrastou para longe dali, o barulho das folhagens por onde passávamos demonstrando a sua total falta de cuidado, minhas lágrimas já escorrendo dos olhos de forma descontrolada. Tentei me debater, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu e parecia realmente a fim de fazer aquela maldade comigo; maldade sim, porque boa coisa não sairia dali.  
Em questão de minutos chegamos a um lugar desconhecido (a imagem de um celeiro veio à minha mente, pois como estávamos no meio do nada faria mais sentido) e ele não hesitou em me jogar no chão, fazendo com que me sentisse perdido e amedrontado. Levantei o mais depressa que pude e fiz menção de fugir para algum lado, porém a sua voz se fez presente e algumas velas se acenderam, deixando-me mais assustado e engolindo a saliva a seco.  
— Nem pense em se mexer.  
E fazendo jus a todo aquele mistério ele apareceu demoradamente diante dos meus olhos. Era um homem de um e oitenta e dois de altura (a mesma que a minha), possuía os cabelos castanhos muito lisos chegando aos ombros e um porte físico forte; seus músculos eram bem definidos e havia algo em seus olhos azuis que eu nunca havia visto em lugar algum. Seu braço esquerdo era de metal e explicava o motivo de eu ter me sentido sufocado além do possível antes. Seu rosto era sério e sombrio, ele realmente não parecia disposto a brincadeiras. Ele por inteiro era muito atraente, mas aquela não era uma hora para se pensar naquilo.  
Não consegui dizer uma só palavra, apenas fiquei o fitando e tentando controlar as lágrimas que tentavam sair pelos meus olhos.  
— Será que agora que te deixei me ver, finalmente saberei o seu nome? — ele parecia interessado demais em saber quem eu era e não entendi o motivo daquilo. Tampouco podia negar que os seus olhos me atravessavam com um desejo que eu nunca havia visto. Ele queria mesmo o meu corpo? Céus, o que eu faria? — Jamais pensei que estar à toa numa noite como essa me renderia conhecer você, garoto gostoso.  
— Mas o que está dizendo? Me deixa sair! ¬— pedi quase gritando, estava nervoso e com o coração palpitando.  
— Será que se eu te der um beijo, você cala essa boquinha maravilhosa? — e então o notei andar em minha direção, me fazendo dar vários passos para trás logo sentindo as costas colidirem com algo duro que sugeri ser uma parede. Estava mais ferrado do que o dia em que me alistei no exército.  
— Bucky, por favor, me deixa sair... Eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira... – falei tremendo, a respiração já rasa e rápida, sentindo todos os centímetros da minha pele cobertos de suor.  
— Oh, já está implorando... — disse divertido, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto parecia decidir se beijava a minha boca ou olhava-me nos olhos. — Vamos, me diz o seu nome... Vamos nos divertir tanto hoje...  
— O-O meu nome é Steve. ¬— me culpava até a última célula por revelar o meu nome, mas o medo era tão grande que resolvi não arriscar.  
Eu estava sendo covarde, mas cogitar a possibilidade de lhe dar uma surra ou imobilizá-lo salvaria a minha vida? Eu conseguiria fazer isso?  
— Hum, Steve. Interessante. É um nome bonito como você. — suspirou galanteador, me fazendo estremecer a cada segundo perto dele e não de uma forma boa. — E então, vamos nos divertir? Te garanto que vai ficar muito feliz. — e então senti seus lábios contra os meus, suas mãos apertando a minha cintura de forma possessiva, enquanto o meu cérebro tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo.  
Sentimentos conflitantes ameaçavam me quebrar, mas eu tinha que me manter forte de alguma forma, mesmo que aquela situação estivesse mexendo com o meu psicológico além do que eu gostaria. Não correspondi ao beijo, mesmo sabendo em meu íntimo que aquele era o seu desejo. Eu não poderia, estava com medo e não o conhecia e todo aquele excesso de intimidade começou a me deixar enojado. Ele estava levando aquilo a um nível muito alto e eu não sabia se conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo. Estava pensando seriamente em entrar em uma luta corporal, por mais que aquela ideia não me agradasse em um local como aquele.  
O senti apertar a minha cintura novamente e então abri a minha boca deixando que a sua língua a adentrasse, uma sensação de enjoo me acometendo, meu rosto se desfigurando em uma careta. Eu não queria aquilo de forma alguma.  
— Me beija, Steve. Ou vai ser pior para você. — a advertência em sua voz me fez sentir o peito explodir de temor e por um breve segundo o correspondi, me odiando por dentro. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria, mas não estava a fim de descobrir, então sem pensar muito resolvi me mexer. Dei uma joelhada nas partes íntimas dele e corri, vendo-o se contorcer de dor no chão enquanto apertava as mesmas tentando conter o que sentia, seu olhar de raiva me encorajando a correr o quanto pudesse.  
Ele era lindo, possuía o olhar penetrante e instigante, assim como ameaçador na mesma medida, mas era um estuprador e eu não queria saber de monstros daquele tipo. Eu realmente estava todo bagunçado, o achava atraente e tinha nojo dele, a minha mente era uma coisa fabulosa. Me lembraria de nunca mais fazer aquele tipo de viagem caso saísse vivo daquela enrascada. Levei o maior susto de todos ao presenciar luzes se acenderem do nada, o coração quase saindo pela boca, até que tropecei em algo no chão e caí abafando um gemido.  
Mal me levantei e senti algo golpear a minha cabeça, não o suficiente para me matar, mas sim para me derrubar, vendo de forma turva aquele homem novamente.  
— Você achou que iria escapar fácil assim de mim?  
— Bucky... — gemi em meio a dor, notando o seu sorriso sádico enquanto me olhava.  
— Nem comecei e já está gemendo? Sinto que vamos nos dar bem, Steve.  
Em seguida senti as minhas roupas serem arrancadas do meu corpo agonizante, ofegos e muxoxos de dor saindo pela minha boca; a dor em minha cabeça era tão latejante que me deixou sem forças.  
— Você é tão bonito, Steve, tão lindo... — ouvi as suas palavras um pouco distantes enquanto o sentia me deixar nu, cada parte; seus olhos escuros por conta da pouca luminosidade me fizeram pensar no que havia por trás deles, qual seria a sua motivação para praticar aquela atrocidade, assim como afirmar o quanto podiam ser chamativos, intensos e temerosos. Eu nunca havia visto alguém como ele e uma pequena parte de mim lamentava termos nos conhecido daquela forma.  
Mal contemplei o frio da noite arrepiar os meus poucos pelos do corpo e senti Bucky ficar por cima de mim começando a beijar as minhas bochechas e a minha boca, sua língua úmida e indecente enfiando-se com tudo para encontrar a minha, o que não tardou a acontecer. Sem esperar mordeu o meu lábio inferior e o queixo, descendo para o pescoço onde encheu de mordidas e chupões, na certa querendo me causar dor e me marcar, não me deixando entender exatamente o porque daquilo, se era um hábito ou a vontade de me fazer sofrer.  
Tentei segurar os ofegos e gemidos de dor, mas não consegui, buscando forças dentro de mim e me debatendo como pude, tendo os meus braços segurados na mesma hora.  
— Se você resistir, vai ser muito pior.  
Não pude fazer nada além de observar um pouco tonto ele descer beijos e mordidas pelo meu peitoral, mordiscando meus mamilos de forma maldosa e descuidada, me arrancando gritos de dor e lágrimas que estavam sendo presas à qualquer custo. Ouvi a sua risada sádica e meu peito explodiu em sensações, o perigo tomando conta de mim de uma forma tão real que nada no mundo poderia me acordar caso fosse um pesadelo.  
Mal concluí aquele pensamento em minha mente lenta e o senti soltar meus braços, me virando de bruços, meus ouvidos captando um barulho semelhante a um zíper sendo aberto. Naquele momento o meu pânico foi tão grande que comecei a me debater e a tentar me arrastar dali, mas o solo arenoso onde eu estava deitado não me ajudou em nada, pelo contrário só fazia com que eu me machucasse mais. Bucky rapidamente me conteve segurando os meus braços para trás, o que me deixou tão aterrorizado que comecei a gritar, tendo a minha boca tapada, sentindo a minha orelha ser mordiscada e o seu peso ser posto sobre mim.  
Parei de gritar pois não conseguia respirar direito e ele destapou a minha boca; estava quase à beira de um infarto, o contato de nossas peles quentes me fazendo sentir impotente, era uma sensação agoniante e horrenda, não desejaria ao meu pior inimigo.  
— Hum, garotinho, você está tão lindo assim... — disse suave e admirado enquanto arranhava as minhas costas com a sua mão livre, me arrancando um gemido de dor, o rosto suado e marcado por lágrimas logo tornando-se úmido novamente, eu simplesmente não conseguia segurá-las.  
O senti se ajeitar sobre mim logo empinando a minha bunda e em seguida o seu membro foi empurrado para dentro do meu corpo, me dando a terrível sensação de ser partido em dois. Nunca em toda a minha vida havia pensado que passaria por algo daquela natureza.  
— Por favor, Bucky, não faz isso... Dói...  
— Pelo visto você nunca deve ter dado essa bunda maravilhosa, não é? Vou te ajudar.  
Agradeci mentalmente pela investida ter sido interrompida, mas a minha calmaria durou poucos segundos. Vi dois dedos dele serem mostrados a mim e não entendi de primeira.  
— Chupe.  
— O quê? Não, eu não quero!  
— Anda, Steve. Eu não sou muito paciente.  
— Por favor... Eu nunca fiz isso.  
— Chupe logo. — suspirou. — Chupe para não machucar, príncipe. Ou quer que eu te machuque? Posso fazer isso sem problema algum.  
Sendo vencido pelo medo e pelo cansaço assenti e, como a vadia que eu me sentia naquele momento, abri a boca e comecei a chupar os dedos dele sem piedade, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem e deixando-os bem úmidos, evitando o contato visual com os olhos aterrorizantes de Bucky.  
— Isso, isso... Bom garoto, Steve.  
Enquanto os chupava, chorava silenciosamente. A pior coisa era ser cúmplice de sua própria dor, mas eu não tinha muito o que fazer. De forma abrupta o senti retirar os dedos da minha boca logo levando-os até a minha entrada, enfiando um de cada vez e me arrancando gemidos altos e doloridos, além de mais lágrimas que queimavam os meus olhos e deixavam a minha visão completamente nublada.  
Era praticamente irreal acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, mas meus pensamentos cessaram assim que senti uma mordida ser dada em minha nuca, juntamente com um peso ainda maior sendo posto sobre mim enquanto o seu membro fazia força contra a minha entrada, me dando uma terrível sensação de pânico.  
— Não, não, por favor! Por favor, Bucky, isso dói! — pedi arfando, a ardência lá embaixo me fazendo retesar o corpo na dura tentativa de não deixar aquele homem me violar, mas eu infelizmente estava cego pelo medo.  
Sem piedade ele me soltou e me segurou pelos quadris, me obrigando a me apoiar com ambas as mãos no solo, enterrando com dificuldade todo o seu comprimento, me arrancando um grito alto e poderoso, estrangulado, as lágrimas descendo com tanta rapidez que fiquei impressionado. O meu corpo inteiro parecia em chamas, meu coração batia acelerado de tal forma que meu peito doía, minhas pernas estavam adormecidas e minha garganta seca demais.  
— Ah, tão apertado, Steve... — sussurrou entre gemidos, os quais me causaram arrepios, desgosto e nojo.  
Me sentir rasgado em dois era o menor dos meus problemas, eu parecia estar sendo despedaçado e nunca pensei que algo pudesse trazer tanta aflição, eu só queria que acabasse logo.  
— Tira... Por favor, tira isso, dói... — implorei dolorido e pedindo com todas as forças mentalmente para desmaiar, até que perdi as forças dos braços e me entreguei, respirando com dificuldade, me afogando em minhas lágrimas.  
— Não posso, você é tão gostoso... Jamais poderia imaginar, hmmm, estar dentro de alguém como você...  
Não consegui responder; estava tentando me concentrar em suportar as estocadas fortes e dolorosas que se seguiram, as quais eu sabia que me deixariam sem sentar pelos próximos dias caso eu viesse a sobreviver. Em um dado momento ele aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, os dedos enterrados em meus quadris, o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando juntamente com o da umidade incomodando os meus ouvidos e me fazendo sentir o vômito na garganta. Eu estava com nojo de mim e só queria que acabasse logo e ele me matasse. Como eu conseguiria conviver com aquilo? Qualquer coisa no mundo era melhor do que passar por algo tão hediondo.  
Senti Bucky desgrudar os dedos dos meus quadris e me puxar pelos ombros, tornando o nosso contato mais restrito e apertado, me fazendo sentir suas bolas batendo com vontade contra a minha bunda, enquanto gemidos deixavam a minha boca de forma escandalosa. Eu sentia uma dor absurda, meu ânus dilatado tentava expulsá-lo, mas bem lá dentro senti uma coisa que nunca pensei em sentir em um momento como aquele. Não chegava a ser prazer, era mais como uma provocação, como se ele estivesse me obrigando a gozar, mas eu não queria aquilo de jeito nenhum. Eu só queria ir para casa, me isolar, chorar o quanto pudesse no chão do meu banheiro com o chuveiro ligado.  
— Shh, eu sei que você está gostando, meu amor. — disse de forma suave, a voz trepidando por conta dos movimentos bruscos, e a julgar pela forma como as suas palavras saíram, ele devia estar sorrindo, enquanto me estocava com toda a vontade que existia em si, me fazendo tremer as pernas fortemente.  
— Eu, eu... — tentei dizer algo, mas ele me calou dando uma estocada mais forte e profunda, um grunhido alto saindo pela minha boca, as lágrimas saindo com ainda mais força pelos meus olhos.  
Mesmo com toda aquela loucura e absurdez do momento percebi que Bucky não era muito de falar, ele se expressava através dos urros de prazer que deixavam a sua garganta o tempo todo. Largou os meus ombros e continuou me estocando segurando em meus quadris, indo e vindo com força e profundidade, logo diminuindo os movimentos, me dando alguns segundos de paz que não duraram muito.  
Ao me ver relaxar minimamente Bucky aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, me arrancando gritos e gemidos, seu membro tocando fundo dentro de mim e me deixando com ainda mais nojo do que eu já estava. Minha próstata estava sendo abusada e a cada movimento me sentia o mais perto de gozar quanto possível, os gritos de dor mesclados aos gemidos sofridos e esganiçados, uma vez que eu não queria chegar ao ápice, mas tendo estímulo era impossível poder escolher e fugir daquilo.  
Bucky então desceu um tapa em minha nádega direita e se enterrou todo, lançando o meu corpo todo para a frente, me arrancando o grito mais alto que já dei na vida, logo saindo por completo e entrando com força, repetindo o ato mais três ou quatro vezes. Nós arfávamos juntos, era inegável o quanto eu estava exausto e só queria correr para bem longe.  
— Por favor... Por favor, me deixa sair... — pedi choroso, fungando, as lágrimas secas repuxando a pele do meu rosto e me incomodando. Meu bumbum doía demais e eu não sabia mais o que seria de mim, até que o senti sair repentinamente do meu corpo, me fazendo desabar completa e calmamente no solo; tentei me acalmar e respirar de forma adequada, mas os pulmões puxaram de uma só vez todo o oxigênio que puderam.  
A minha entrada pulsava dolorida, novas lágrimas já ensopavam os meus olhos, até que o senti me segurar e me virar de barriga para cima, abrindo as minhas pernas o suficiente para se meter entre elas, roçando a cabeça de seu membro duro em mim.  
Tentei afastá-lo com os braços, mas ele os abriu com brusquidão, logo me abraçando enquanto se enterrava em mim mais uma vez, por completo. Gritei alto em desespero, me sentindo ser partido ao meio novamente, a ardência aumentando, a garganta já não suportando mais ser tão maltratada pelos sons que eu fazia. Senti levantar os quadris, levando os meus junto, estocando de forma descuidada e ritmada, arqueando a minha coluna, aumentando os movimentos conforme eu gritava mais, me debatendo o pouco que conseguia para tentar sair.  
— Você é mesmo resistente, não é? — sorriu, a voz completamente ofegante.  
Colou a sua boca na minha em um beijo forçado, me fazendo virar o rosto todas as vezes em que tentou aprofundar o contato, sentindo-o me estocar com mais rapidez, me arrancando um grito.  
— Não quer me beijar? Agora você vai gozar pra mim mais rápido. — falou e então investiu com força, seu corpo me esmagando e me deixando sem ar me fazendo ficar claustrofóbico, mas dentro de mim a sensação de antes permanecia.  
Seu membro atingia a minha próstata e a cada segundo eu me sentia mais mole e sabia que não conseguiria mais resistir; gemidos de deleite começaram a sair pela minha boca e a minha mente estava em uma batalha eterna e desconfortável. Eu não sentia prazer, mas o meu corpo entendia de outra forma e por isso enviou ondas quentes e doloridas para o meu baixo ventre, semicerrando os meus olhos e me permitindo gozar de forma estrangulada, cada centímetro de mim estremecendo e molhando os nossos corpos, pois os jatos saíram fortes e grossos.  
Vi de relance o sorriso de Bucky e em seguida o seu urro alto denunciou o seu orgasmo, me encharcando por dentro e me fazendo cair na inconsciência. 

Algum tempo depois despertei e vi Bucky um pouco distante de mim, me fazendo engolir em seco. Ele estava nu e fumava um baseado, seu sorriso era claro e de certa forma debochada, me causando calafrios. Me sentei soltando longos muxoxos de dor e tentei cobrir o que restou do meu corpo, mas não consegui, apenas restando a mim a vergonha por ter gozado através de um ato tão imundo e por ter sido tão fraco.  
— Eu se fosse você nem se mexia. — falou tragando o beck e soltando a fumaça devagar. — Acho que te machuquei um pouco.  
A tentação foi grande, mas me controlei para não levar os dedos até a minha entrada dolorida; não aguentaria ver os meus dedos manchados do sangue daquele estupro. Ainda podia sentir a sensação de seus dedos gélidos de metal contra a minha pele, me marcando como se eu pertencesse a ele e isso era definitivamente angustiante. Queria poder me lavar e esfregar até toda a sujeira impregnada em meu corpo desaparecer, mas eu sabia que Bucky não seria tão bonzinho, algo me dizia que aquilo não havia acabado e apesar de saber disso eu deveria insistir um pouco.  
— Eu posso ir embora agora? — indaguei de forma ingênua e chorosa, vendo o seu sorriso voltar ao rosto.  
— Embora? — riu. — Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Para sempre.  
Naquele momento a minha vontade de morrer triplicou. Não sabia explicar, mas foi mais dolorido ouvir aquilo do que ter sido usado e abusado como ele havia feito comigo. Mil possibilidades passaram pela minha cabeça; Bucky provavelmente me usaria até eu ser inutilizável e eu acabaria morto em uma vala qualquer. Não, a minha vida não poderia ser resumida apenas àquilo, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê?  
Estava tão distraído com os meus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebi a sua aproximação, já sem o beck nos dedos; sentou-se ao meu lado e virou o meu rosto para si, olhando profundamente em meus olhos desesperançosos e sem vida.  
— Eu vou cuidar de você. Coopere comigo, eu gostei de você. — e me beijou na boca me fazendo fechar os olhos com força, as lágrimas sofridas escorrendo rapidamente dos mesmos, me recusando a corresponde-lo. Ele não pareceu se incomodar, talvez não se importasse, afinal, o pior já havia acontecido. Qual era o nível de doença daquele cara? De uma vez por todas, ele não era normal.  
Eu só esperava que a morte me levasse de uma vez por todas, mas como eu jamais havia tido sorte aquele meu desejo jamais se tornaria realidade. Já não bastasse ter passado poucas e boas quando mais jovem, eu precisava ser estuprado de forma tão bruta... E qual estupro não era?  
Tantos músculos e nenhum serviu para impedir a violação do meu corpo, assim como o líquido nojento daquele homem escorrendo pelo meu traseiro. O medo havia me dominado, a tensão de novamente sofrer uma tentativa de estupro voltou com força total, mas dessa vez o ato foi consumado.  
E então me restou a profunda dor de olhar eternamente para aqueles malditos olhos hipnotizantes e tão doídos. 

— E então, amor, o que achou?  
— Steve, eu não sabia que conseguia fazer algo tão macabro, amor!  
— Ah, Bucky, como escritor eu tenho que sempre me superar! — riu Steve, abaixando-se e beijando a bochecha do marido, pondo-se de coluna reta e levando uma caneca que havia em sua mão até a boca, bebericando um pouco de café.  
— Sim eu sei, e ficou o máximo, bem detalhado e cruel... Mas você não acha que podem desconfiar de algo? Digo, por que se inspirou na gente? Até parece que eu seria mal assim com você. — Bucky disse um pouco desconfortável enquanto se levantava da cadeira e deixava o notebook do loiro como estava, caso o mesmo quisesse realizar algumas alterações.  
— Eu não sei amor, achei que se falasse sobre nós seria mais fácil e inspirador, às vezes a escrita flui mais rapidamente quando falamos de pessoas conhecidas, confortáveis, tipo eu e você. — sorriu encantado, puxando o moreno pela cintura e roçando o nariz no dele em um suave carinho, sendo retribuído na mesma hora. — Os nomes serão alterados, não se preocupe. Bucky será James e Steve... Bom, Steve acho que está ótimo.  
— Você é doidinho mesmo, não é? Meu escritor maravilhoso! — Bucky sorriu e beijou-o na boca, envolvendo o pescoço do loiro com seus braços fortes.  
— Sou seu doidinho, meu amor. — Steve respondeu beijando-o de volta e com a mesma intensidade, ambos sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.  
— Eu te amo e vê se pega leve da próxima. Nenhuma editora vai te despedir caso não escreva coisas extremas.  
— Eu te amo mais e não posso evitar as minhas inspirações.  
Tornaram a se beijar, compartilhando seus sabores deliciosos. Steve com um maravilhoso gostinho de café e Bucky de expectativa. Amava o fato de seu marido ser tão criativo e Steve amava a maneira como o seu homem o apreciava e se deixava apreciar.


	2. Extra - What Happened With Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores, como vão? Finalmente trouxe o desfecho dessa fic e espero que gostem! Me desculpem por algum erro, revisei bem rápido, e espero que esse epílogo possa explicar qualquer dúvida que vocês possam ter tido após ler o primeiro capítulo. 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura, deixem comentários caso gostem para eu poder ler e responder <3
> 
> \- Saori

A história de Steve fez um sucesso tremendo e ele acabou sendo promovido no trabalho. Bucky estava muito orgulhoso de seu marido e eles dois festejaram bastante acerca da promoção do loiro, com direito a muito champanhe e uma tórrida noite de amor. Steve era só sorrisos, estava tão feliz que quase não acreditava que a sua história havia ganho tamanho destaque, a cada vez que ele e o marido falavam sobre a mesma os seus olhos adquiriam um brilho lindo de se ver.   
No entanto, conforme o tempo foi passando, Steve notou que as pessoas estavam muito envolvidas em sua trama, de forma a desejarem ardentemente um final para ela. O loiro nunca havia pensado em uma continuação para explicar qualquer coisa que precisasse ser explicada, mas resolveu que seria uma boa ideia dar um fim para a trágica história do seu fictício Steve.   
O loiro passou algumas noites em claro escrevendo, revisando e pedindo a opinião de Bucky, que mesmo cansado de seu trabalho como empreendedor não deixava o marido na mão e sempre o auxiliava quando necessário. Mesmo com tamanho conhecimento, Steve passou por algumas dificuldades, tais como pequenos bloqueios criativos, receio de decepcionar as pessoas que aguardavam por aquele desfecho, dentre outras, mas o seu moreno sempre esteve com ele, lhe dando força e o amparando.   
Quando enfim desenvolveu todo o epílogo, suspirou aliviado por ter tomado as melhores decisões, as que se encaixavam perfeitamente com o enredo. O medo de não soar verossímil foi grande, mas Steve, já um pouco mais seguro de si, sentiu que havia escolhido as palavras certas.   
No dia em que entregou o seu tão aguardado trabalho, Bucky foi com ele e suas mãos nunca se apertaram tanto de ansiedade. O moreno sabia o quanto Steve havia dado duro para realizar o seu sonho de ser escritor e por isso mesmo, decidiu abrir mão do trabalho naquele dia, não poderia deixa-lo sozinho, ainda mais que quando ele próprio não possuía nada e estava aprendendo a como empreender, o loiro o havia ajudado financeira e emocionalmente.   
Estavam tão apreensivos com o que o chefe iria pensar que nem ao menos se sentaram, esperando que ele lesse tudo e dissesse com todas as letras o que havia achado. O homem, que se chamava Carl, era meio ranzinza, mas com Steve havia deixado de ser, ainda mais por conta da promoção do loirinho. Após o término da leitura, de um pouco mais de 1.200 palavras, o mais velho encarou os dois e em seguida Steve, as feições demonstrando o quanto estava impressionado com a história.   
— Parabéns, Steve. Foi a melhor história que eu já li em vinte e cinco anos. — e então, estendeu a mão para o loiro, que engoliu em seco ao observar o gesto, não acreditando que ele havia mesmo gostado. — Ora, vamos, você se superou. Sua criatividade me surpreendeu desde o início e, bem, com esse desfecho tão realista não preciso dizer mais nada.   
Steve ouviu as palavras, mas elas pareciam não fazer sentido em sua mente, tão bagunçada naquele momento. Era gratificante demais ser reconhecido e ainda mais por um epílogo que não fazia ideia se seria bem aceito. Como Carl era exigente, aquilo realmente deveria significar que fez um ótimo trabalho, não havia mais nada a temer. Calmamente e com um carinho na mão dado por Bucky, o loiro recobrou os sentidos e então apertou a mão do chefe, agradecendo com os olhos brilhantes.   
— Obrigado, não sei nem o que dizer.  
— Não precisa dizer nada. Sei que escreveu esse fim por sua conta e risco, afinal, o seu trabalho já havia sido entregue, e eu agradeço pela oportunidade de poder lê-lo. Espero que esteja preparado para contar esse final para todos, pois sei que amarão ouvi-lo da sua própria boca.   
O aperto de mão se estendeu e logo Steve finalizou-o, deixando Bucky livre para apertar a mão de Carl, o que não demorou a acontecer. Mal saíram da sala ampla a qual estavam e algumas pessoas se aproximaram deles.   
— Oi, Steve, Bucky! Como vão? — uma mulher baixinha de cabelos loiros estilo chanel indagou, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.   
— Vamos bem e você, Linda? — indagou Bucky, tentando amenizar a situação, pois eles estavam em um turbilhão de emoções, Steve ainda mais, e ele queria deixa-lo confortável.   
— Muito bem. Soube que Steve finalizou a história... Qual é o final dela?  
— Sim, precisamos saber, esperamos muito por esse momento! — um homem moreno de cabelos curtos e vestes elegantes se pronunciou.   
— Eu irei lhes contar. — Steve disse suspirando profundamente. Não entendia como todos ficavam tão fascinados; a sua história era maravilhosa, intensa e realista, mas ainda era uma surpresa ver que todos se interessavam por ela.   
Os colegas de trabalho de Steve então se reuniram e ficaram à vontade, alguns sentados no chão e outros de pé. Um pouco nervoso, pois nunca havia feito aquilo, Steve lançou um olhar frágil à Bucky, que devolveu-o demonstrando coragem, mais uma vez mostrando ao loiro que estava com ele para o que desse e viesse. Steve sorriu pequeno e de forma meiga, logo endireitando-se e fechando os olhos, suspirando forte.   
Ao abri-los, decidiu iniciar a narrativa, olhando para cada par de olhos que o miravam curiosos.   
— Do ponto em que paramos, Steve havia sido sentenciado a viver com James, o que consequentemente agravaria a sua situação. E naquele momento os corações apertaram, a raiva tomou mais corpo e o medo tornou-se algo constante. Mas eis que a história não acabou. E se houvesse uma chance para Steve? O que será que aconteceu? Vou lhes contar em primeira pessoa.  
“Houve um dia em que eu e James estávamos dentro de um carro roubado, partindo rumo a algum lugar desconhecido, um local mais seguro, pois já estávamos naquele há muito tempo. Mesmo sabendo do meu triste destino e não tentando mais lutar contra ele, senti uma chama se acender em meu coração, algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era, mas que me deixou apreensivo e excitado.   
Eu não trocava uma palavra com James, o achava tão asqueroso quanto bonito, e só queria que chegássemos logo em sabe-se lá onde, pois queria dormir e ficar em paz, sem me preocupar com nada. Assim que chegamos a um posto de gasolina, saímos do carro e entramos na loja de conveniência. Fui procurar alguns biscoitos e ele me seguiu, ele não me deixava a sós nenhum momento sequer. Em alguns curtos momentos, meus olhos miraram o atendente do outro lado do balcão, pedindo ajuda de forma muda, mas logo James percebeu e me imprensou contra o freezer de sorvetes.   
— Você está tentando pedir ajuda, garotinho? Isso é uma péssima ideia. — rosnou irritado, só me fazendo virar o rosto para o lado, completamente acuado. Queria pôr um fim a tudo aquilo, mas não sabia de que maneira.   
Peguei alguns biscoitos para disfarçar, além de uns chocolates, e não sei o que houve, mas meu coração sofreu um solavanco terrível. Não soube dizer se era intuição ou uma oração muito forte ao meu anjo da guarda, mas o ambiente não estava mais calmo como antes. Seis policiais me encaravam de forma séria, me fazendo sentir o sangue gelar nas veias, mas apenas pelo susto. Dois deles correram atrás de James, que havia tentado se esconder no banheiro, mas foi pego brutamente, jogado no chão e algemado.  
Um dos policiais me amparou e conduziu até o lado de fora; deixei até mesmo as guloseimas de lado, ser salvo era mais importante do que tudo; ele me fez algumas perguntas e me acalmou, eu estava muito nervoso e desacreditado da minha sorte. Vi de relance James ser arrastado entre gritos e chutes, sua voz grossa berrando de forma animalesca, dizendo coisas terríveis direcionadas a mim, mas só fiz ignorar e não olhar mais para aqueles olhos tão cheios de ódio e malícia. Eles me causavam dor.   
Fui para a delegacia em um carro, enquanto James foi em outro e não tivemos mais contato. Não sabia que poderia ficar tão aliviado, me sentindo seguro e livre finalmente. Conversei com os policiais e então entendi o motivo de terem me encontrado. A minha família e os meus amigos estavam me procurando, o meu rosto estava estampado por todos os lugares, por isso o atendente me reconheceu e chamou a polícia. Pela primeira vez naquela semana, me permiti chorar tudo o que pude, pois as minhas lágrimas pareciam ter deixado de existir após tantos meses em cárcere privado.   
Eu já havia esquecido o que era esperança, até tê-la de volta comigo.   
Passei a maior parte do tempo ansioso, comi pouco e com certeza jamais me esqueci da sensação de voltar para casa, de me cercar de pessoas que me amavam.   
Por várias vezes o rosto de James me assombrou enquanto dormia, mas eu sabia que jamais voltaria a vê-lo.   
E desde então nunca mais ouvi falar dele, só sabia que havia sido condenado e que seus dias de loucura enfim terminaram.”  
— Voltei à minha rotina normal, prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais me aventurar em lugares perigosos e me recuperei lentamente do trauma com ajuda profissional. Eu sabia que jamais seria o mesmo, mas poderia ao menos tentar restaurar uma parte de mim. Demorei a me relacionar intimamente, mas quando senti confiança, tudo fluiu bem. E o meu pesadelo enfim terminou, devolvendo as cores da minha vida às quais pensei ter perdido.   
Ao fim de sua narrativa, Steve percebeu a maioria dos colegas boquiabertos, até mesmo o seu marido Bucky, que não demorou a abraça-lo e beijá-lo com carinho na boca, tentando aliviar a tensão da história, apesar do fim ter sido feliz. Em seguida, todos bateram palmas para Steve, chamando a atenção de outras pessoas que estavam ocupadas em seus afazeres. Pouco a pouco todos compartilharam abraços e alguns até mesmo enxugaram lágrimas, pois havia sido um fim honroso para uma história tão trágica.   
— Agora vamos cuidar dos seus negócios... — disse Steve acariciando o rosto de Bucky, fazendo-o ronronar. — Obrigado por me apoiar nisso. Eu te amo, Bucky!  
— Shhh, não se preocupe com nada, eu te amo, Steve! Obrigado por sempre me apoiar também.   
Trocaram beijos apaixonados e foram tomar um café juntos.   
Durante meses, a história não saiu da língua dos colegas de Steve, sempre sendo lembrada e exaltada com admiração.


End file.
